El Chico Con Estrellas En El Cuerpo
by AndLeeGrossman
Summary: "El dia siempre ha estado enamorado de la noche y la noche siempre le corresponde"
1. Prologo: El Dia y la Noche

Desde hace miles de años, el día ha estado enamorado de la noche, y la noche le corresponde al día.  
Su amor es puro y fuerte, pero también complicado y doloroso.  
Opuestos pero siempre amándose, sin importar su diferencia ambos se aman.  
Su amor era tan grande que conmovía a todos los que les vieran.

Pero, sucedió lo inevitable: El día consumió la noche.  
Este quedó desgarrado, y el Sol no se mostró por mucho tiempo, cubriendo el cielo de nubes y lluvias.  
Conmovido por el amor tan puro de estos opuestos y por el dolor del Día, el Universo les dio otra oportunidad, reencarnándolos en humanos para que su amor continúe por toda la eternidad

Pero, acaso este doloroso tango se repetirá, ¿La luz del día consumirá la oscuridad de la noche? ¿O la oscuridad apagara la luz? ¿O ese doloroso tango se acabará en un final feliz?

* * *

El Dia

* * *

Bill Cipher de 17 años es el hijo del medio en una familia de clase alta, es considerado como alguien eufórico y social, algo cínico y con un gusto por realizar apuestas, tretas, bromas, trucos y tratos. Su cabello es rubio, y su piel ligeramente morena, dándole un tono dorado, padece de heterocromia (También conocido como "Ojo distinto") el derecho es un bonito azul claro y el otro de un particular color dorado, de vez en cuando usa un parche para ocultar esa peculiaridad.  
Su color favorito es el amarillo por lo que casi siempre suele usar una prenda de ese color.  
Él vive en un pueblo poco conocido llamado Gravity Falls, una olvidada localidad en Oregon rodeada de bosques y con aire mágico debido a su aislamiento.  
Sus hermanos son parecidos a él, si sus cabellos y estaturas fueran iguales cualquiera diría que son trillizos.  
El mayor es Phil Cipher, sus cabellos rojos combinan con su personalidad explosiva, su ojo derecho es negro y el izquierdo combina con sus cabellos teniendo el mismo color escarlata.  
El menor es Will Cipher, sus cabellos son de un peculiar y extravagante color azul cielo, suele ser alguien tímido e inocente, su ojo derecho es del mismo color de su cabello y el izquierdo es de un precioso color verde.  
Los tres hermanos son conocidos por su gusto por lo extraño, y por la fijación de los mayores por la adrenalina. Su familia conflictiva les hace aislarse de esta, cada uno perdido en vivir su propia vida.  
Cuando por accidente se encuentre con aquel extraño chico del pueblo y descubra su secreto, su vida dará mil y un giros.

* * *

La Noche

* * *

Megrez Elite Pines, mayormente conocido como Dipper, es un adolescente de 15 años de edad, siendo el menor (Por cinco minutos) de su gemela y única hermana. Es alguien tímido, reservado y antisocial. Es alguien que gustaba de leer, estudiar y salir al bosque en calmados paseos. Su cabello es castaño, su piel pálida y sus grandes ojos son tan oscuros como el carbón, tiene la particularidad de que en su frente tiene una marca con la forma de la constelación de la Osa Mayor (Cosas que le dio origen a su apodo) su espalda y parte de sus brazos tienen esa misma peculiaridad.  
Su color favorito es el azul marino, tiene un gusto por la astronomía y el universo, aunque mas que nada siente fascinación por las estrellas.  
Actualmente vive en Gravity Falls, Oregon; Una olvidada localidad rodeada por bosques, lugar del que se a enamorado.  
El vive con sus tíos quienes son sus tutores legales debido a que sus padres los abandonaron cuando el y su hermana eran muy niños. Sus tíos son Stanley, un hombre tacaño pero amoroso con sus sobrinos, y Stanford, un científico serio pero que al igual que su gemelo es amoroso con sus sobrinos.  
Su gemela Mabel Ellen Pines es una chica alegre y eufórica, que es muy querida y unida a su hermano, ambos son inseparables y suelen salir al bosque donde suelen meterse en líos.  
Ambos trabajan en la Cabaña del Misterio donde sin darse cuenta llegó aquel que amaría, tal y como estaba destinado.


	2. Chapter 1: Las Estrellas

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero no entiendo para nada FF, espero puedan disculparme por la tardanza y posibles errores, OCC, cliches, cargos por uso de datos (?), etc. Disfruten la lectura**

* * *

Las Estrellas

* * *

 _"Te conocí un día de enero con la Luna en mi nariz y como vi que eras sincero en tus ojos me perdí. Que torpe distracción._  
 _Que dulce sensación._  
 _Y ahora que andamos por el mundo como Eneas y Benitin yo te encontré varios rasguños que te hice hicieron por ahí._  
 _Pero mi loco amor, es tu mejor doctor"_

Miraba con odio todo a su alrededor, la clase le gustaba pero nada le jodia más que tener que hacer ese maldito ejercicio, lo único en lo que podía pensar era: _"Puto profesor, puto colegio, puta la cancha, puto el sol, puta la Janeth, puto ejercicio, puto yo, puto tu, putos todos"_ quien sea que había intentado el: _"Corran_ _alrededor de la cancha"_ quería ver el mundo arder.  
Habian pocos ejercicios más insoportables que ese, lo peor era es que el día estaba tan soleado que uno podría freir un huevo en el asfalto de la carretera, el profesor había dicho _"Necesitan aire fresco chicos ¡Vamos a correr alrededor de la cancha que esta afuera! Necesito que los directivos vean que si trabajo"_ y ahí estaban, haciendo lo ordenado por su profesor agonizando a causa del calor, con el profesor bajo la sombra de un árbol bebiendo un refresco mientras hablaba por teléfono.  
Afortunadamente faltaban únicamente cinco minutos para que el modulo finalizara. Estaba aliviado pero era algo que nunca confesaria, vamos el era Bill _"Fabuloso"_ Cipher, jamás admitiría que la clase lo había dejado desecho.

Cuando el sonido de la campana (A la que el rubio catálogo como _"Gloriosa"_ ), la mitad de la clase se dejo caer agotada, una octava parte casi cae inconsciente, y el resto dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. El profesor les dio la autorización para retirarse a los lavaderos para poder asearse antes de retirarse al descanso y continuar con el horario escolar. Acompañado de sus amigos, entre risas y niñerías llegaron a las duchas donde se separaron de Pyronica, la única chica que formaba parte de su grupo de amigos.  
-viste la cara que traía Northwest-el rubio solto una fuerte carcajada mientras asentía  
-¡Se veia horrible!-grito eufórico mientras reía, pues a la rubia se le había corrido el maquillaje a causa del sudor provocado por el ejército al aire libre  
-dime por favor que Pyronica si le tomó esa foto-al ver a su peliplateado compañero asentir, el rubio comenzó a reír con mucha más fuerza-sera un excelente soborno  
-creo que igualmente tiene una foto de Alegría-ante las palabras de Xantar, el rubio sonrió con malicia, pues el albino había terminado de una manera similar a la chica.  
-perfecto, al fin tengo con que sobornar a cinco picos-el tinte de maldad en la voz de su amigo les arrancó una sonrisa, entrando al mismo tiempo a las duchas.  
Tras haberse aseado rápidamente, Bill y la pandilla de criminales interdimencionales (Cómo solia llamar a sus amigos) se retiraron para ir a la cafetería. El rubio palpeo su bolsillo en busca de su cartera, descubriendo que la había olvidado en los lavabos, maldiciendo se dio la vuelta y retorno sus pasos. Ya todos se habían ido, asi que descartaba que alguien la hubiese robado, en el corto trayecto trataba de recordar en donde la había dejado.

Entrando con aire despreocupado, miro la estancia y se detuvo al notar que la estancia, vacía no estaba.  
Dandole la espalda, había un chico, de cabellos color cacao y piel pálida, más esto no era lo más llamativo en el. Marcas de un tono ligeramente más oscuro que el de su piel, se extendían por su espalda y parte de sus brazos.  
Había constelaciones en su piel.  
Al notar su mirada sobre el, el chico se giro. Sus ojos negros se abrieron grandemente y sus miradas se cruzaron.  
Ambos contenían la respiración, el primero en romper aquel mutismo fue el rubio, quien sin saber que otra cosa hacer, se dio la vuelta y rápidamente se fue. Dentro de si, mil pensamientos se tejían en su cabeza, todos ellos dirigidos a aquel chico con estrellas en su cuerpo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Espero les haiga gustado y procurare no tardar... Demasido (?) gracias por leer y por comentar.**

 **Recuerden, la realidad es una ilusion, el universo es un holograma, compren oro ¡Adios!**


	3. Chapter 2: Venus

**Lamento mucho la tardanza. Disfruten la lectura**

* * *

Venus

* * *

 _"_ _En la Habana quien ya no conoce, ¿A quien?_  
 _A un magnífico bailarín_  
 _anda siempre muy bien_ _vestidito_  
 _que parece un_ _maniquí_ _"_

Phil resopló esperando a que sus hermanos salieran de clase, tomó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla en su pantalón y lo encendió colocándolo en sus labios, guardo el paquete de nicotina y empezó a caminar.  
Una música llamo su a atención, noto que provenía de un salón, el club de danza tal vez, sonrió de lado y se dirigió a el. Will quería entrar más dijo que el nuevo líder le asustaba, que era Lucifer; Recordó que tanto el como Bill rieron a carcajadas ante el miedo de su hermanito menor.  
Al acercarse al aula unos gritos llamaron su atención, aparentemente dos bailarines discutían acaloradamente.  
-¡Eres una inútil!-  
-tu eres un engreído-  
-tu eres una mocosa que no tiene talento-  
-¡Pues yo podré mejorar pero tu seguirás siendo Lucifer!-el pelirrojo sonrió, al parecer Will no era el único que llamaba así al jóven líder de Danza.  
-tu no podrías mejorar aunque practiques toda una vida. Jamás lograras futuro en el baile, yo me voy a encargar de ello-se escucho como la chica ahogaba un sollozo-me retiró pequeña perdedora, disfruta tu último día en el salón de danza, no volverás a pararte en el siquiera, y por lo que se no cuentas con dinero para una clase privada que te ayude a cumplir tu sueño de ser bailarina, una pena que sólo se quede en eso, un sueño-escucho como la chica se soltaba a llorar, y los pasos suaves del chico al salir, el pequeño castaño buscaba algo en su mochila, más al estar distraído chocó contra el Cipher, cayendo, el Pines, al suelo.  
-deberías fijarte donde caminas, pequeño-le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, cuando estubo en pie, el chico le sonrió tímido y batió sus pestañas de manera angelical.  
-lo siento fue mi culpa, soy un poco distraído-el chico rió con dulzura. Si Phil no hubiese presenciado el leve despliegue de crueldad anterior seguramente hubiera creido que el castaño frente a él era un pequeño angel, un niño bien portado, incapaz de matar a una mosca, cuando en realidad era un pequeño lobo con de cordero, un Gavilán vestido de Quetzal, una flor atractiva pero venenosa.  
-mi hermano y tu compañera tenían razón-el de ojos azules le miro arqueando una ceja, su pequeña y timida sonrisa reemplazada por una mueca curiosa-mi hermano dijo que el nuevo líder de danza, es decir tu, es Lucifer-

-¿Que les hace creer que soy un pequeño hombrecillo rojo con cola y cuernos?-Phil río levemente, el chico no parecía sorprendido al ser descrito como una entidad demoníaca, al contrario se veía curioso e interesado.  
-no querido, Lucifer no es así, el solía ser el ángel favorito de Dios; el es hermoso y seductor. Engañoso, tu eres así; Tienes carita de ángel, pero por dentro eres una víbora-el chico sonrió, mientras se acercaba un poco más al pelirrojo.  
-¿Eso es un halago?-el Cipher le sonrió pícaro, más el sonido de un mensaje de texto saliendo del teléfono del chico le interrumpió estando a punto de contestar-debo irme, hay alguien a quien debo sacar del equipo y tres idiotas con quienes debo reunirme-  
-¿Me dirías tu nombre?-  
-Reverse Elite Pines-  
-que original-el Pines rio-soy Phil, Phil Cipher-  
-fue un placer, para ti no para mi-el Cipher rio-nos vemos, quizá-Reverse se dio media vuelta y se alejo de la posición del pelirrojo quien sonreía mientras veía al Pines irse.  
Tirando su cigarrillo al suelo caminó hacia la entrada principal del colegio, esperando que el día de sus hermanos fuese igual de prometedor.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Espero les haiga gustado y procurare no tardar... Demasido (?) gracias por leer yFeliz año nuevo**


	4. Chapter 3: Jupiter

Jupiter

* * *

 _"Me pongo de rodillas,_  
 _Y comienzo a rezar_  
 _Hasta que me salen lágrimas de los ojos, Señor - alguien -_ _ooh_ _, alguien,_  
 _¿Puede alguien encontrarme alguien a quién amar?"_

Will miraba por la ventana de su salón de clase, la clase le resultaba muy poco interesante.  
Suspiró mirando el techo de concreto.  
Estaba cansado, aburrido, su vida tan horrible y monótona que lo tenía al borde de la locura. Había intentado llenar aquel vacío con la danza, más el nuevo chico líder de aquel club le parecía aterrador, era el demonio hecho hombre.  
El timbre sonó, y los estudiantes salieron de manera apresurada, ansiosos por la clase Paraescolar, como Will había ingresado a música (Tras el fracaso que fue la Danza), no se veía obligado a entrar a su actividad obligatoria, por lo que se tomó la libertad de caminar por la escuela.  
Saludo a su hermano, quien se dirigía a la clase de educación física, y siguió su camino hacia la cafetería.  
Tras pedir un refresco, se sentó en una mesa, sacó su teléfono dispuesto a seguir con su lectura cuando una voz llamo su atención.  
—Disculpa—como respuesta giró su rostro hacia el chico que le hablaba, su sangre se congelo al ver a un chico idéntico al líder del club de danza, más inmediatamente se relajo al ver los cálidos ojos color avellana del chico en lugar de los fríos ojos azules del bailarín—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—sin poder hablar, el Cipher asintió lentamente— el color de tu cabello, ¿Es natural?—  
—¿Que?—murmuro sin palabras, llevó una de sus manos a sus azules cabellos, mientras que el castaño frente a él se sonrojaba.  
—lamento la pregunta pero es que me parece tan anormal ese color—ante las palabras dichas por el de castaño, Will mostró una expresión triste y dolida al sentir como insulto el comentario—¡No te lo tomes a mal, por favor! Es un color muy bonito, de hecho es mi color favorito—  
—¿En serio?—pregunto débilmente Cipher, su interlocutor le sonrió.  
—si. Soy Tyrone Pines—  
—Will Cipher—el peliazul señalo la gorra con un número 2 y le sonrió al castaño—me gusta tu gorra

—fue un regalo de mi hermano, puede ser insoportable y malvado, pero en el fondo es mi hermanito— Will le sonrió, la manera en la que se expresaba de su hermano le parecía tierna.  
— yo también tengo hermanos, pero son muy fastidiosos—  
—el mío es muy vanidoso—ambos rieron y hubieran continuado con su plática de no ser por el celular del castaño el cual vibró por la llegada de un mensaje.—lo siento, debo de irme, la práctica ya está a punto de empezar y debo ir  
—entiendo— el peliazul bajo la cabeza. Al ver la tristeza de Will, Tyrone rápidamente sacó una pluma de su bolsillo y rápidamente garabateo sobre una servilleta que le entrego al peliazul.  
—es mi número telefónico, si quieres puedes llamarme más tarde— el Pines sonrió ampliamente recibiendo otra sonrisa como respuesta—adiós, azulito.  
Will observó al Pines irse, sonrió mirando la servilleta, la cual guardo en su mochila pocos segundos después.  
Con una sonrisa camino a su siguiente clase, estaba seguro que desde ese dia, su vida jamás volvería a ser gris.


	5. Chapter 4: Los Planetas

Los Planetas

* * *

" _Solo para revivir y_ _derretirme_ _una vez más mirando tus ojos negros. Tengo ganas de ser aire y me_ _respires_ _para siempre, pues no tengo nada que perder_  
 _Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti_  
 _En el brillo del sol, en un rincón del cielo"_

—¿Y esa sonrisa de estúpido?—le pregunto con una sonrisa ladeada, su hermano mayor, como respuesta el rubio le mostró el dedo medio.  
—Bill, no seas grosero—hablo temeroso Will, escondiendo su rostro tras el menu de la cafetería.  
—cállate, pitufo—el menor ahogo un grito ante el insulto.  
—¡Le diré a mamá!—le señaló con el dedo de manera acusadora a lo que rubio sólo rió.  
—¿Cuantos años tienes? Cinco—el menor miro mal al pelirrojo y este sonrió de lado—eres demasiado chillón  
—al menos no soy un amargado que morirá solo—el rubio solto un _"Uhhhh"_ en burla.  
—al menos no me da miedo entrar a un club—la sonrisa se borró de los labios del menor, y Bill exclamó _"Te la metieron"_  
 _—_ ¡Su líder es Lucifer!—grito el menor sin importarle qué todos en la cafetería le escucharan.  
—Escuche que es un chico llamado Reverse Pines, recién se mudó de otra ciudad—hablo el pelirrojo, mientras le hacía una seña a una camarera para que se fuera.  
—¿El que dicen que está para chuparse los dedos?—con una mueca en sus labios, Phil golpeó al rubio en las costillas el cual se quejó levemente mientras golpeaba de vuelta a su hermano—ese chico no mataría ni a una mosca, tiene cara de angelito—el pelirrojo tosió, ahogando discretamente una risa.  
—¡Es Lucifer!—repitió el menor  
—dejando de lado el irracional miedo de Will, ¿Que vamos a ordenar?—  
—¡Nachos!—grito eufórico el de en medio mientras alzaba sus brazos.  
—¿Y tu?—pregunto mirando al menor.  
—pastel—el mayor asintió y llamó a la camarera con una seña.  
—un pastel, unos nachos y chili—la chica asintió y tras apuntar el pedido, se retiró a la cocina.  
—Will, si de verdad quieres entrar a ese club, debés de ser menos llorón. Eres un Cipher—el menor bajo la mirada  
—pero el líder de danza es cruel y desalmado, ¡Es la viva imagen de la maldad!—hablo con aire dramático mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro. Los dos hermanos rieron, el menor los miró indignado, pocos segundos después ahogó un grito y señaló hacia la puerta—¡Ahí esta!—los tres hermanos giraron su vista a la puerta de la cafetería donde cuatro castaños ingresaban a la cafetería.  
El chico líder del club de danza, el nuevo quarterback del equipo de fútbol americano, una chica del club de manualidades y... Ese chico, _el chico con estrellas en el cuerpo._

* * *

Dipper miro con fastidio a su melliza, quien con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro, miraba en dirección a la puerta.  
Hace unos pocos días sus primos habían llegado, se quedarían a vivir con ellos por una larga temporada. Mabel había insistido en esperar a que sus familiares salieran de sus extraescolares para acompañarlos a casa.  
Pasados unos minutos diviso un par de siluetas, una más baja que la otra, cuando ambas se hubiesen acercado lo suficiente tanto Dipper cómo Mabel pudieron oír la pequeña discusión.  
—mi vida no es de tu incumbencia—  
—¡Soy tu hermano mayor! ¡Claro que me incumbe!—  
—que seas mi hermano mayor no tiene nada que ver—  
—¡Claro que si! Es mi deber cuidarte y evitar que locos pervertidos vayan trás de ti—ambos hermanos se veían molestos mientras que el par de gemelos los miraba con diversión.  
—Rev, no creí que fueras el consentido de tu hermano—el mencionado miro con odio a Dipper quien lo miraba divertido.  
—Dipper, Mabel—saludo Tyrone con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—¿Nos estaban esperando? ¡Que amables!  
—queriamos ver que tal en su primer día—la castaña sonreía de manera amplia mientras miraba a sus primos con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.  
—nos fue exelente—respondió el de la gorra con el número 2—la práctica salió muy bien, todos son excelentes jugadores  
—¡Que increíble!—la gemela le sonreía al chico quien le correspondía el gesto—¿Como te fue a ti Rev?—el mencionado resopló mientras acomodaba su siempre pulcro cabello.  
—esta molesto—respondió el hermano del de ojos azules quien rodó los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
—eso no es una novedad—el ojiazul miro molesto a Dipper.  
—¿Vamos a la cafetería? Mabel tiene hambre, hambre—mientras hablaba la castaña se frotaba el estómago.  
—vamos—hablo con una risa Tyrone, entrando los cuatro a la cafetería.


End file.
